User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Volcanic Scepter Limera
Volcanic Scepter Limera Skill 'Scarlet Blade's Demon Light (40% boost to max HP, & ) 'Burst 'Bare Flame: Leg Cardenal (13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, and removes all status ailments & ; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Melt Tierra (19 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, , for 3 turns & ; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 19 BC) Brave Burst Quadraft Ankh (23 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, boosts Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, fully restores HP and 75% Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage reduction for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 23 BC) Skill Passion for a New World (Negates all status ailments, & ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Let's just start of this Unit Spotlight with a rant. Let's start off with an important topic known as Colosseum. Once upon a time, I saw a whole bunch of Limera and Juno-Seto leads as I was going through my 99 Colosseum Tickets. At first glance, I thought "Heh, it's not going to proc at all. Just watch." Go figure, I regret saying that for the rest of my life. I then switched my defensive squad's lead to my Juno-Seto in hopes that she would do the same for me. Guess what? I went through tons and tons of Colosseum matches and how many times did Juno-Seto proc her Angel Idol? NOT ONCE. Yet, I see all of the Juno-Seto opponent leads proc their Angel Idols EVERY SINGLE TIME. And don't even get me started with Ravenna. That topic is a topic that's beyond the lines of BS. Oh yeah, before I forget... I've also got something really important to say... THIS GAME IS A JOKE! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Pretty amazing. Limera provides a 40% HP buff, which is always good for survival. Additionally, Limera helps with BB gauge momentum thanks to the 50% BB fill rate boost, allowing each BC collected to be treated as 1.5 BC and to fill the gauge a lot faster. Limera also gives units a chance of living with 1 HP if they were to supposedly die. This does come with a small proc chance so it shouldn’t be heavily relied on. It does come to great use when it procs as it saves a Revive. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Limera's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% that most 7* units use. This will deal moderately high due to Limera’s Atk being at the above-average level. Limera carries some neat healing tricks. That includes carrying a decent burst heal and status cleansing. This easily bypasses HC resistance should the enemy carry it. The only downside to this is that Limera’s BB is the only way for her to cure status ailments, which can get in the way in how she performs due to BB/SBB juggling. Limera also provides a 30% BB fill rate buff, which can then be comboed with her Leader Skill to grant an 80% BB fill rate buff. While this is great, it’s not the best in the game as there is Kulyuk with his 60% BB fill rate buff (SP enhancement skill unlocked). Thankfully, this 30% fill rate buff isn’t on Limera’s SBB. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Limera's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal moderately high due to Limera’s Atk being at the above-average level. Limera burst heals just like her BB, but it’s with a more potent heal. Speaking of recovery, Limera also provides the Def conversion buff, which converts 50% of units’ Rec to Def. This is very useful when comboed with other Rec buffs provided by units like Paris, Nadore, Atro, etc., allowing more potent conversions to take place. To further reduce troubles, Limera also provides a 10% elemental mitigation against Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder damage. This comes in really handy as it stacks with the normal 50% mitigation you see on units like Narza, Averus, Lafiel, Laberd, etc. Though, this isn’t the best elemental mitigation in the game as there is Allanon with his 15% elemental mitigation against all elements. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Limera's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Limera’s high damage modifier. Limera provides a full-on Def conversion buff by converting 100% of units’ Rec to Def, which is far more potent than her SBB. On the topic of defenses, Limera also provides a 75% elemental mitigation buff against Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder damage. Finally, Limera fully restores HP to end things off. Though, while these effects are nice, they really only serve significance if stacked with another UBB mitigation buff. Even then, the highest potential would be using two UBBs and normal mitigation at once, first UBB being the 75% mitigation from a unit like Laberd and second UBB being Limera’s. All of those mitigation buffs stacked together would equate to around a 97% mitigation buff. While this is an overpowered mitigation buff, it’s not really necessary to carry. There’s hardly any content that requires a mitigation buff this high to tank an attack and even if there is, it’d be more efficient to use 100% mitigation instead, provided by units like Magress and Paris. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Limera is able to freely cure status ailments without trouble thanks to her Extra Skill negating them for, which means she doesn’t require a status null sphere, like Cosmic Dust, to guarantee her status heals. Limera also reduces BC cost by 20%, which is pretty awesome. Combining this with other BC cost reduction spheres and effects will make her cost a complete joke since she’ll only require a minimal amount of BC to fill her gauges. Additionally, the BB damage recovery is quite nice to combo with this as well. Arena Score: 10/10 Limera has a 32 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty good Drop Check to use. Though, AI is on the lacking side. Type 3 AI is not too shabby, especially with the relatively high chance of using BB/SBB overall. Limera has some effects that deem her to be extremely useful in Arena, especially in Colosseum. She negates all status ailments, which gives her more room to use other spheres rather than status null spheres. Additionally, her BC cost reduction comes in extremely handy when using BB utility, especially BB on hit. As a lead, Limera provides a chance for units to live a KO attack. This gives your units a possible second chance to turn the battle around. Stats Score: 9/10 Very balanced overall. There really isn’t a specialty in Limera’s stats, however. In terms of typing, my type preference for Limera is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10. Limera has a place in squads when playing defensively. She also serves as a great healing support for the squad as well. She’s particularly useful in high-end content thanks to her elemental mitigation stacking with other types of mitigation to heavily reduce the overpowered damage coming from insanely strong bosses. Though, her roles seem to have already been outclassed by Allanon. Allanon provides 15% mitigation against all elements rather than just four elements with 10% mitigation. That’s not to say that Limera isn’t good, it’s just that her role got outmatched while still remaining useful. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Crystal *Beiorg's Armor & Demon Core *Beiorg's Armor & Demon Heart *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Heart *Vestige Omega & Demon Heart *Vestige Alpha & Demon Heart Conclusion Total Score: 8.9/10 So Limera is pretty good in Colosseum… and Rouche is her brother… and Rouche is pretty good in Colosseum too... Are you annoyed by Limera’s Leader Skill Angel Idol proc? Yes! No! Juno-Seto pls Comment below on what you think of Limera! How do you use her in your squads? Is Colosseum a complete joke? Does Limera suck in Colosseum simply because her Angel Idol procs never work for you except for your opponent’s? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Ice Legend Selena *Loremaster Allanon *Herculean Ultor *Virtuous Champion Krantz Category:Blog posts